Glycosaminoglycans, a ubiquitous class of sulfated polysacchrides, play a critical role in various physiological processes, such as development, wound healing, angiogenesis, cell division, inflammation and spinal cord injury. The complexity of this class of natural molecules has made correlating structure to function difficult. Synthetic glycopolymers with tunable properties may offer an alternative to natural molecules.